


Time

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had eternity. But he would give it away in a heartbeat for the promise of just a few more minutes with the people he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a magical land where half the cast never died.

            Cas leaned against the door frame, watching his husband of nearly 17 years stare far too hard in the bathroom mirror. Normally, someone would have chased him out a long time ago – even in a house where four of the five residents were men (one of whom was an angel), bathroom time was a precious thing – but it was Aidan’s day to make breakfast and everyone else was downstairs.

             When Dean let out a long, tired sigh, Cas knew he’d been looking too long. “If Sam were here, I believe he’d accuse you of turning into a woman,” the angel said quietly.

            Dean chuckled, dropping his head forward as he rested his hands against the edges of the sink. “Which is why I’m doing it when he can’t see me.”

            Cas moved closer, rubbing a hand against Dean’s back. “I’m sure Bobby would be happy to fill in if necessary.”

            “I doubt it.” Still, Dean straightened, turning to look at the angel. There was a shadow in his smile. “I smell bacon, and Aidan knows how to make it just the way Bobby likes it.”

            “You have a point.” Cas’s fingers skimmed through Dean’s hair, the silver strands running through it seeming to shimmer in the bathroom light. The angel could count them – he’d considered it, some nights – but if he started he knew he’d never stop. “But you know I do as well.”

            “I’m getting old, Cas.” Dean leaned forward to give Cas a gentle “good-morning” kiss. “Not looking doesn’t change that.”

            “I know that, Dean. Better than anyone.” His fingers brushed against the crow’s feet fanning out from the human’s impossibly green eyes, signs of time passing that even regular healings had no power over. Cas had spent most of his life watching the centuries pass as lightly as humans did the seasons, but now every individual second seemed more valuable than all the treasures in the world. The joy of watching Aidan grow up came hand in hand with the grief of Dean slipping away from him.

            Cas had eternity. But he would give it away in a heartbeat for the promise of just a few more minutes with the people he loved.

            Dean’s expression changed as he realized where Cas’s mind had gone. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, resting his forehead against the angel’s. “I’d change it if I could.”

            Cas’s chuckle was damp as he closed his eyes. “Only you would apologize for basic biological fact.”

            “You know one thing I won’t apologize for?” The humor was back in Dean’s voice as he pulled away far enough to press a kiss against Cas’s forehead. “Grossing people out when I’m 90 and still kissing my hot 30-something husband in public.”

            Cas opened his eyes. “I do hope you’ll go about it with a little more dedication than that.” The corners of his mouth quirked upward. “I doubt anyone would bat an eyelash at such a tame display of affection.”

            Dean grinned, the expression easing to Cas’s heart. The human would always be beautiful to him, no matter how many years passed. “I’d hate to disappoint anyone.”

            The kiss was far more intense this time, a rush of sensation that rushed through Cas like an electric current. Dean knew all the most sensitive spots in the angel’s mouth, cataloguing them with the same care that he did the lore, and he moved his tongue in just the right way to inspire a helpless noise from Cas. The angel dug his fingers into Dean’s t-shirt, pulling him just a little bit closer.

            When time moved too fast, all you could do was hold on to every moment as hard as you could.

            “Okay, now I’m blind.”

            The two men lingered in the kiss a moment longer before turning to their son, who was standing in the bathroom doorway with a hand firmly clamped over his eyes. The cheerful expression on his face, however, suggested the experience hadn’t been too scarring. “You’ll live,” Dean said affectionately, scrubbing a hand through Aidan’s hair. “I take it this is our call to breakfast?”

            “Aunt Ellen’s holding Uncle Bobby off with a whip and a chair, but she says if you’re not down in 30 seconds she’s eating all of the bacon herself.” Aidan grinned at his parents. Defying the complete lack of genetics between them, it was Dean’s smile. “Of course, that’s if I don’t steal it all.”

            “I heard that!” Bobby shouted from the kitchen. “You even think about it, you’re never getting monster pancakes again!”

            “If we’re really holding food ransom,” Dean yelled back in amusement, “I’m better armed than any of you!”

            Rather than contribute, Cas simply appeared downstairs, grabbed the bacon, then re-appeared upstairs just as Bobby was starting to shout a protest. As both Dean and Aidan hooted in approval, Cas picked up a slice of bacon and took a bite. “Excellent as always, Aidan.” He smiled. “My compliments to the chef.”

            Aidan snagged his own slice of bacon as Dean hooked an arm around Cas’s shoulders. “Come on. Ellen’s only going to be able to hold him off for so long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
